CARPHANTHER: A Fundação de Carphanther
by Vinicius Magnun
Summary: A cidade de Carphanther abriga as quatro esferas elementais, artefatos mágicos cobiçados por inúmeros bruxos do mundo, inclusive pela co-fundadora da cidade, Elizabeth Valkenburgh. A quantidade de bruxos gananciosos que elas irão atrair tornarão a ci
1. Prólogo

NA: Essa fic é quase que totalmente original, por assim dizer. Ela é baseada num RPG onde eu era o mestre, um RPG que tinha como base o mundo Potteriano, porém, sem usar nenhum personagem de lá, apenas alguns lugares, como Hogwarts, e o estilo. Decide transformar o RPG numa fic, e acabei trazendo mais coisas do mundo Potteriano. Por exemplo, Dumbledore, Grindewald e Voldemort tem suas participações especiais na fic. Assim como o RPG, fui obrigado a separar a fic nas fases pelas quais o RPG passou. A diferença de tempo entre cada fase chega a ser, as vezes, de décadas, portanto, podem ficar tranqüilos que ela não vai se tornar repetitiva. 

A fic trata de uma cidade, um grande ponto de poder no mundo, chamada Carphanther. Fundada por Paulus Carphanther, abriga as quatro esferas elementais, artefatos mágicos cobiçados por inúmeros bruxos do mundo, inclusive pela co-fundadora da cidade, Elizabeth Valkenburgh. A quantidade de bruxos gananciosos que elas irão atrair tornarão a cidade um antro de bruxos diabólicos, e uma rede de planos das trevas para que alguém possa por as mãos nelas.

**Carphanther******

**A Fonte dos Quatro Elementos**

**I – A Fundação de Carphanther**

Prólogo 

- Achei que você não viria mais – começou Paulus quando sentiu a presença silenciosa de Elizabeth no alto da Torre de Lizion. Parado numa das extremidades, ele observava o movimento da cidade lá embaixo. Quem diria que um dia aquela depressão habitada por demônios e por uma terrível bruxa solitária um dia se tornaria numa das mais importantes cidades do mundo mágico? Um dos maiores pontos de concentração de magia poderosa do mundo, competindo até mesmo com a perdida Avalon e com Hogwarts? Sim...

Um dia um adolescente chegara ali com sonhos perdidos sobre uma nova vida, e se deparara com o seu futuro. Ali, no meio daquela depressão perdida entre as montanhas norueguesas ele conhecera inimigos, amigos, adversários poderosos, o amor, o medo, conheceu o que é ser importante para várias pessoas e o que é fazer parte da vida delas. Na depressão que anos mais tarde levaria seu nome.

- Por que me chamou aqui? – perguntou a mulher rapidamente. Com passos largos e confiantes, cruzou o espaço que a separava dele, e se prostrou a seu lado, olhando para a cidade também, não com o mesmo ar nostálgico de Paulus, nem como se observasse tudo com amor, mas sim com uma preocupação eminente. Olhou para ele quando viu que não respondia, e baixou a guarda ao ver que sua expressão não demonstrava em lugar algum preocupação ou medo. No rosto ligeiramente envelhecido dele estava uma expressão que ela nunca tinha visto por trás dos seus olhos duros, como uma certa ternura. Ou melhor, tinha visto sim, mas ela jamais gravava um gesto de ternura, ou um olhar de amor.

Paulus jamais aparentaria a idade que tinha. Parecia ter no máximo uns cinqüenta, quando, na verdade, quase noventa caíam por suas costas. Era alto, forte, de olhos pretos profundos, os cabelos cinzentos, agora marcado por várias mechas brancas. Um bigode característico e engraçado, que dava a ele um ar de xerife de filme do velho oeste. Rugas em sua pele? Só as formadas pela preocupação e pelos anos duros nos quais defendeu com a vida aquela pequena cidade. A pele morena, como se fosse queimada de sol, era estranha para aquela região da Europa. Paulus tinha visto e vivido demais.

- Esta cidade, Elizabeth – e com um gesto vago, apontou a cidade lá embaixo. – Quem diria que um dia eu e você faríamos dela o que ela é agora – Elizabeth suspirou entediada. Paulus fingiu que não percebeu. – Eu e você, opostos totais, duas pessoas sem nada de parecido. Quase nos matamos no nosso primeiro encontro. Juntos, salvamos essa cidade de todas as ameaças, juntos, formamos ela. Juntos. Quem diria... – e passou o braço por cima do ombro de Elizabeth, a puxando para perto de si. A mulher fez uma expressão incomodada, mas se deixou levar, e quando apoiou a cabeça no peito de Paulus, um súbito sentimento se apossou de seu coração de pedra. Ela se deixou levar por um momento de proteção.

- Nunca pensei que eu fosse capaz de sentir algo como uma afeição por você, Paulus – ele riu.

- É tão difícil pra você usar a palavra "amor"?

- Não existe amor, Paulus.

- Não sei, talvez no seu coração não exista, se é que você tem um. Mas, sabe, eu nunca senti amor por você, Elizabeth – ela o olhou incrédula e se afastou de seus braços lentamente. – Amor é o que eu senti e sinto por Helena, Liz. Por você é algo estranho, como se no final de tudo, fosse para nós dois, apesar de nossas inúmeras diferenças, termos de ficar juntos. Nossas vidas foram traçadas juntas, pelo menos a partir do momento que eu entrei na sua, e as duas andaram juntas, por um bem maior, Carphanther. Um relacionamento mais íntimo de nossa parte era inevitável.

- Você chama eu tentar te matar a cada dois encontros nossos um relacionamento mais íntimo? – Elizabeth voltara para sua voz fria habitual, que raramente abandonava.

- Deve ser frustrante para você eu ser a única pessoa que você quis matar e não conseguiu.

- Eu sei quem devo respeitar, Paulus, e por mais que por toda a minha vida eu tenha te odiado, eu sabia que você era a única pessoa no mundo capaz de me vencer.

- Toda a sua vida ter me odiado... – disse ele em tom irônico – Você acabou de dizer que sentia uma "afeição" por mim.

- Eu te respeito, é diferente. Te respeito como bruxo, não como homem. Te respeito como a única pessoa que me venceu num duelo. Te respeito como a única pessoa que mereceu meu respeito.

- É tão engraçado ouvir você admitir que existe alguém capaz de te vencer.

Elizabeth se afastou dele, que continuava próximo à beirada da torre olhando para baixo. Sim, ela tinha o amado, a única pessoa que ela foi capaz de amar. Sim, ela o respeitava, a única pessoa que conseguiu seu respeito. Sim, ela o odiava mais e mais a cada minuto. Ela podia admitir que o respeitava, mas jamais que o amava, e ainda mais, ao mesmo tempo em que o odiava. Paulus chegara num dia de sol no meio de sua cidade, venceu todos os seus Gulnarst, venceu a ela mesma, destruiu um a um os planos dela, escapou de todas as tentativas de morte que ela tinha feito contra ele. Paulus era a pedra no sapato de Elizabeth, e ela aprendera a conviver por anos e anos com a pedrinha balançando em seu sapato e machucando um a um seus dedos, e todas as dores ela suportou.

Mas ele tinha ganhado algo que Elizabeth se achava incapaz de dar a alguém. O seu amor. Aliás, ela não se achava capaz de amar alguém, até aquela tarde no Pico Aman, no meio da neve que cercava o local. Ali ela entendera que havia mais em seu respeito do que o respeito propriamente dito. Ela o admirava, e tinha transformado essa admiração em amor. Ela, Elizabeth Valkenburgh, tinha conhecido o sentimento mais nobre dos puros, mas que para ela era totalmente desprezível, e se entregou a esse amor, de corpo, alma, e maldade. Sim, maldade, em nenhum momento ela se esquecera do ódio que nutria por ele dentro si, e essa mistura de amor e ódio fizeram do sentimento dentro dela algo explosivo. E se até os corações mais gelados são capazes de amar, por que o de Elizabeth não teria essa capacidade?

Ela pôde suportar todas as pedras que Paulus se transformou na sua vida, mas jamais pode suportar que ele deixasse de ser uma pedra. Quando ele se casou com Helena, Elizabeth quis matá-lo, e novamente não conseguiu. Elizabeth quis matá-la, mas Paulus e ela tiveram um de seus maiores embates pela vida da mulher. E ainda assim, os dois ainda viviam em harmonia, como amigos amantes, como inimigos amantes, como amigos que se odiavam, como inimigos que se odiavam. Uma relação tão complicada que em palavras é difícil de se escrever, mas que existe, e só se é possível conhecê-la sentindo-a na pele.

Ela pôde suportar todas as pedras, só não podia permitir ele deixar de ser pedra, como tinha acabado de fazer quando disse "eu nunca senti amor por você, Elizabeth". Ela jamais admitiria aquilo. E se ele não a amava, ela também não o amava. Para Elizabeth a vida era uma gigantesca troca. Toma lá, dá cá. E por mais que com os sentimentos não funcionassem bem assim, ela faria eles funcionarem à sua maneira. Se não havia amor entre eles sobrava então o ódio, que naquele momento se intensificou dentro dela. A amizade? Uma amizade se destrói muito rápido, e Elizabeth vivera muitos anos sem nenhum amigo, Paulus não faria a menor falta, por mais que ela própria soubesse que aquilo não era verdade. E depois, pensara ela, Paulus só tinha atrapalhado sua vida, acabado com a sua paz, estragado seus planos, ficar longe dele para sempre não seria nada mal. Mas Elizabeth jamais iria embora de Carphanther, ali ficaria até o fim dos tempos, e se ela não iria embora, como eles se afastariam? Ela sabia. Deu a volta na Torre, até perto da escada por onde tinha subido, parou no primeiro degrau, olhando para as costas de Paulus.

- Existe alguém capaz de me vencer, Paulus. E, infelizmente, é você – continuou ela com voz fria. Paulus não se virou para olhá-la.

- Por quê, infelizmente? Imagina se fosse Joshua, algum dos meus filhos, Dumbledore, Voldemort ou Grindewald? Acha mesmo que estaria viva ainda? Se você me respeita, eu também te respeito, Liz, e você sabe que eu também te respeito, por isso vivemos nós dois em harmonia.

- Vivemos? – indagou ela com um quê de ironia na voz. – Acho que em pouco tempo falar "vivíamos" seria mais correto, Paulus.

- Por quê? – perguntou ele com um riso despreocupado.

- Porque eu acho que você não vai viver mais por muito tempo. _Avada__ Kedavra!_


	2. Quatro Anos e o Fim

I – Quatro Anos e o Fim 

**Cerca de 70 anos antes**

Religiosamente às cinco da manha, Paulus se levantou da cama sem necessitar de nenhum tipo de despertador. Ainda era noite quando começou a se preparar para mais um dia, o último deles ali. Penteou os cabelos que iam até o meio das costas e colocou o arco de prata que representava os alunos do último ano ao redor da cabeça. Assim que chegou naquele lugar, Paulus quase enlouqueceu de raiva com aquela regra de não poder cortar os cabelos durante todos os anos de estudo, mas agora já tinha se acostumado com aquela e todas as outras regras absurdamente rígidas do lugar. Vestiu a túnica branca, que em muito lembrava aquelas roupas de monge, e amarrou na cintura as quatro finas cordas coloridas de vermelho, azul, marrom e branco, virando os nós todos para o mesmo lado. Por fim, colocou a fina corrente de prata em torno do pescoço, com o pingente em forma de espada, que simbolizava que ele enfrentava, agora, todos os elementos unidos.

Na realidade, Paulus já estava, teoricamente, formado. Há uma semana ele passara pelo desafio da água, e no dia anterior, passara pelo temível desafio de todos os elementos. O jovem se sentia imensamente completo. Lembrava da expressão de felicidade de seu mestre, Edward, que sorria de orelha a orelha, quando o abraçou e o entregou a espada de cabo prateado que ele mesmo usava. Jamais Paulus sonhou que algum dia receberia aquela espada. Jamais Paulus imaginou que se formaria no "Templo Acadêmico de Magia Elemental", a escola mais forte e mais rigorosa nessa área. Jamais Paulus imaginou que um dia se dirigiria à sala do diretor para receber a corda preta da túnica. Jamais Paulus imaginou que se tornaria um mago sacerdote elemental. Jamais Paulus imaginou que iria agüentar levar aquela vida. Mas ele agüentara. E agora, sairia de lá como um vencedor.

Fazia quatro anos. Quatro longos anos que aquele bruxo gordinho, seu futuro mestre, Edward, surgiu do meio da fogueira que Paulus tinha acendido no chão daquele morro, depois de ter fugido para sempre de casa, dizendo que Paulus era o aprendiz que por muito tempo ele procurara. Dizendo que ele tinha tanta força elemental nas veias que seria absurdo desperdiçá-la. Prometendo uma outra vida para um jovem que precisava de outra vida. Prometendo um futuro para um jovem que necessitava de um futuro. Dando esperança para um jovem que depois de abandonar os pais para todo o sempre, não via mais esperança em lugar algum. E, principalmente, prometendo poder para um jovem sedento de poder. Paulus não sabia para onde estava indo quando aceitou se transformar em ar junto com o bruxo misterioso, e viajar por quilômetros e quilômetros até um lugar perdido no mundo, que ele nunca descobriu onde era, chamado "Templo Acadêmico de Magia Elemental".

Mas tudo o que foi prometido por Edward tinha um preço. Preço que Paulus só descobriu ao dar de cara com o símbolo de quatro espadas unidas pela ponta com um grande "D" em volta em todos os cantos da escola. Ao perguntar para Edward sobre isto, escutou apenas um "disciplina completa" murmurado entre dentes. Depois de levado a sala do diretor, um homem estranho e sombrio, que disse poucas coisas, Paulus foi até o que seria seu quarto pelos próximos anos: um cômodo escuro, com uma cama dura, e um armário pequeno. Edward pegou suas malas e com um toque dos dedos, fez todas desaparecerem. Disse que Paulus só veria aquilo tudo de novo quando fosse embora, e então, deu a sentença de morte: contou para o jovem rebelde e amante da liberdade, todas as regras que ele seria obrigado a seguir durante quatro anos se quisesse se tornar um grande bruxo com total domínio da Magia Elemental. Silêncio quase que completo, saídas proibidas, total submissão aos mestres, dormir nas horas pré-determinadas, e acordar nas também nos horários pré-determinados, não cortar os cabelos durante todo o tempo que se passasse lá, dentre outras que apavoraram Paulus, e que quase o fizeram desistir. Mas ele pensou que não podia ser tão ruim, e achou que valia a pena pela recompensa final, e aceitou.

Logo no dia seguinte, Paulus pensou em desistir. Sem despertador, acordou muito depois da hora do café, e ficou sem comer. Perdido pelos corredores do enorme Templo, demorou muito para achar a sala de seu mestre e descobrir que aulas tinha no dia. À noite, antipatizou de primeira com o Grande Sacerdote do Fogo. Um homem baixinho e sem nada de especial, dono de uma voz fina, quase afeminada, magro e sem força nenhuma. No entanto, escondia uma personalidade terrível, um homem de poder mágico sem igual, e insuportavelmente desafiador. Olhava para todos com superioridade, e explodia com qualquer um que ousasse não respeitar uma regra, ou discordar dele. Paulus, naquele primeiro dia, tinha feito tudo errado, cantado pelos corredores, tentado conversar com os outros estudantes durante as refeições, se atrasado para a maioria das aulas. Sua fama de "o aluno novato baderneiro" já tinha corrido todo o templo, e muitos professores já esperavam sua chegada para poder avaliar por si mesmos. Mas o verdadeiro castigo de Paulus foi que, no sorteio feito entre ele e Edward na sala deste no último andar ficou determinado que o primeiro elemento que ele teria que vencer e dominar seria o fogo. Ou seja, todos os dias ele teria aulas particulares com o terrível sacerdote do fogo. E este fez o que pode para tornar a vida de Paulus um inferno, o repreendendo violentamente com rajadas repentinas de fogo, e brandindo a espada que todos os sacerdotes formados carregavam ameaçadoramente a cada erro de Paulus.

Em uma semana, Paulus procurou Edward em sua sala, pronto para pedir para ir embora. Ao entrar na torre encontrou suas malas num canto prontas. Disse que queria ir embora, e ouviu como resposta um "Eu já sabia que você não agüentaria". Uma onde de ódio subiu a cabeça de Paulus, ao saber que sequer seu mestre acreditava que ele conseguiria. Irritadíssimo, deixou a sala de Edward em direção a seu quarto. Colocou a corrente com o pingente da chama, símbolo de que enfrentava o fogo, bem à mostra, e amarrou a corda roxa, símbolo de que era um iniciante, em torno da cintura. Estava disposto, agora, mais do que nunca, a provar para todos que era capaz. Faria todos engolirem o que disseram sobre a falta de disciplina e capacidade dele. Por mais que aquelas regras o matassem, ele aprenderia a conviver com elas, só para poder esfregar na cara de todos dentro daquele Templo o quanto ele era superior.

Alguns metros acima, um bruxo gordinho fazia algumas malas desaparecerem no canto da sala e sorria. Tinha conseguido o que queria. Também esfregaria na cara de todos naquele lugar que ele jamais errava na escolha de um aprendiz.

A partir do dia seguinte, todos no Templo Acadêmico de Magia Elemental deram de cara com um Paulus Carphanther bem diferente. Impecavelmente vestido, com a túnica perfeitamente colocada, sem nenhum amassado. A corda roxa no lugar exato, com o nó perfeitamente dado, o cabelo penteado. O primeiro a aparecer em todos os lugares: aulas, refeições, treinamentos, reuniões. Silencioso. Exatamente como todos os professores queriam os alunos. O maldito velho sacerdote do fogo, gradativamente, não achava mais do que reclamar, e ficava frustrado por não ter porque brandir a espada, ou chamar Paulus de idiota, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E assim, Paulus recebeu a corda vermelha do fogo, simbolizando que ele tinha vencido aquele elemento, e ainda teve o prazer de ver o velho quebrando seu pingente do fogo com a própria espada, sem nenhum gosto de estar fazendo aquilo.

E assim se passaram os anos seguintes, um a um, com um Paulus extremamente disciplinado e disposto a aprender. Ano a ano ele se mostrava um dos maiores aprendizes que o Templo tivera. O poder elemental que corria suas veias chegava a ser assustador. Dentro do Templo já tinham um plano para seu futuro.

A única coisa que matava Paulus era a solidão. O silêncio e a disciplina rígida afastava os alunos, que apesar de cruzarem todos os dias pelos corredores, muitas vezes sequer sabiam os nomes uns dos outros. E isso ele sentia falta, em seu tempo de Hogwarts sempre fora cercado de amigos, por todos os lados. Ali, não tinha ninguém. Com o tempo foi desenvolvendo uma certa cumplicidade com Edward, que foi evoluindo para amizade. Mas amigo mesmo foi aquele garoto que compartilhava com ele as aulas de especialização em água, Francis Lizion. Um jovem baixinho e tímido. Nunca expunha suas opiniões, e Paulus bem sabia, sofria um bocado no templo. Não era lá muito poderoso, e tinha muita dificuldade em conseguir realizar os feitiços complicados que eram ensinados lá. E Paulus, como bom grifinório que era, o ajudou, e assistiu orgulhoso ao seu único amigo no local durante aqueles quatro anos vencer todos os desafios, assim como ele.

Agora, Paulus já tinha passado por todas as etapas, vencido todos os obstáculos, se mostrado bom o suficiente para enfrentar e dominar os quatro elementos. Agora ele podia deixar o templo e viver sua vida, e era justamente isso que atormentava sua cabeça naquele momento em que se encaminhava para a sala do diretor geral do templo, onde receberia a sua missão de conclusão de curso, uma tarefa dada a todos que saíam do templo, que um dia eles deveriam cumprir, não necessariamente logo após sua saída, mas obrigatória. Depois de escutar as palavras do diretor, teria sua cerimônia de formatura em frente de todo o templo (os únicos dias em que Paulus tinha escutado barulho naquele templo eram nas festas de formatura, sempre individuais).

Bateu duas vezes a porta e esperou que ela se abrisse sozinha. Lá dentro o diretor e Edward o esperavam sem expressão nenhuma no rosto. Paulus se aproximou da mesa do diretor, enquanto um silêncio pesado reinava no local. A um sinal do diretor, sentou-se numa cadeira, e ficou algum tempo em silêncio antes de ouvir a voz grave do homem dizer:

- Muito bem, Sr. Carphanther. Meus parabéns por ter terminado com louvor seus estudos aqui. Particularmente, eu jamais esperei que você realmente fosse tão longe e com tão excelentes resultados.

Paulus apenas sorriu em resposta. Quando o diretor parou de falar Edward tomou a palavra.

- Assim, para nós foi muito difícil encontrar uma tarefa que coubesse a você. A maioria era muito medíocre para um aluno do seu nível, outras necessitavam de grande disciplina, o que sabemos que você não tem – Paulus abriu a boca para protestar, mas lembrou-se que qualquer protesto seu seria tomado como indisciplina, e então decidiu ficar em silêncio. – Outras simplesmente não se encaixavam em seu padrão.

- Decidimos então olhar tarefas antigas, passadas a outros alunos que nunca foram cumpridas. Ou porque eles desistiram, ou porque eles simplesmente não tentaram, ou porque não conseguiram cumpri-las, e encontramos a ideal para você – continuou o diretor. – Foi passado a um aluno nosso há muitos e muitos anos, eu sequer era nascido, e ele morreu sem conseguir cumpri-la, portanto, se você também não conseguir, não será uma vergonha – fez-se silêncio na sala.

- E, qual seria essa tarefa? – disse Paulus com uma leve hesitação na voz.

- Bem, - começou Edward – acreditava-se que podíamos concentrar um poder elementar sem igual em esferas mágicas. O problema é que ninguém sabe exatamente como se fazer isso... A única coisa que sabemos é que só existe um lugar com magia elemental o suficiente para que se consiga criá-las – e apontou para um mapa aberto em cima da mesa. O dedo estava em cima de uma depressão no meio da Noruega.

- E – começou Paulus hesitante, - o que tem lá? – os dois o olharam sem fazer expressão alguma, e em completo silêncio. – Vocês não sabem?

- Não, Paulus. Cremos que não há nada lá – disse Edward.

- Ah, sim. Um lugar com magia elemental concentrada que não tem nada. E vocês esperam mesmo que eu vá para um lugar onde eu não sei o que há? – fez-se silêncio na sala por um instante antes que o diretor começasse a falar.

- Eu disse, Edward, ele jamais aceitaria. Falta muito nesse garoto ainda.

Ouvir o diretor dizer que faltava muito nele simplesmente fez com que o sangue de Paulus fervesse, e que ele pegasse o mapa com violência da mesa e dissesse:

- Como eu chego nesse lugar?


End file.
